Love Conquers All
by LoverandaFighter
Summary: Sonja awakens from her death, mere moments after the battle between the lycans and the vampires ends. Sorry for the cliche title
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight streamed through the opening in the ceiling. The light landed upon a column in the center of the room. Chained to the pole was what seemed to be the remain of a body, burned to a fine charred crisp. Suddenly, the remain started moving. The charred flesh started to appear like regular flesh, the ghoulish pallor becoming visible. Hair started sprouting from the skull, long, dark waves forming. The body started to pant heavily as if to catch its breath. .Its head jerked up and its eyes shot open. It looked around highly confused and still panting. Suddenly, its breathing stopped as it took a gasp. They lifted up one of their shackled hands closer to their face. The being stared at its hand in the sunlight, seemingly awestruck. Tears began to form in its eyes. It seemed as if they were seeing themselves in the sunlight for the first time.

Sonja stood up, finally out of her trance.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonja crept through the halls as quietly as she could. Sunlight streamed through holes in the ceiling. No sounds could be heard except for the whisper of the soft breeze. It looked as if a battle had taken place. Bodies were strewn all across the fortress. Blood darkened the light gray stone floor. Sonja grabbed a sword from a fallen vampire. She peered around the corner of the stone wall. As she turned, her eyes widened. No one was alive. Very few vampire remains were whole, their bodies already turning to ash in the dull sunlight. Sonja took in a sharp breath. Lucian could be one of them.

She walked among the dead, praying that her Lucian wasn't one of the corpses. Sonja froze when she heard movement behind her. Voices were coming from a hallway leading to the courtyard. Sonja quickly hid herself in the shadows and waited, prepared to strike if she was discovered. Tannis and another Death Dealer came out from the corridor but remained on the shadows to avoid being burnt by the sun. "Gather the rest of the Dealers and get help to clean up this mess. Soon our comrades' bodies will turn to dust, so do not worry of them. Get rid of the slaves. We don't want their waste on our doorstep. Once you have finished, come to the ship. Lord Marcus is already at rest. Soon we will wake another elder," ordered Tannis.

"Yes, master," the Dealer said. He bowed and left back down the hallway from which he had arrived. Tannis stood there for a little while longer, staring at the damage. After a few minutes, he finally folded his arms over his chest and left. Sonja came out from the shadows. She needed to leave quickly. Sonja ran to the armory and collected her armor, still untouched and laying on the shelf. As she tightened the straps around her back, she paused and loosened the strings surrounding her abdomen. Sonja placed a hand over her stomach and took a sharp breath, becoming overwhelmed with all that happened in the past few days.

Her own father had tried to kill her. He had more than nearly succeeded. Lucian was gone. He could be wounded or even dead. She was pregnant. Yes, pregnant. She, Sonja, Death Dealer and daughter of Victor, was pregnant with a lycan's baby. She was pregnant with her sweet, sweet baby. Sonja already loved this child. Though Lucian had only just found out when she died, she knew he would too.

Sonja packed a few necessary provisions, such as a medical kit, a change of clothes, and enough food to last a few days. Though Sonja didn't need such a form of sustenance, she thought the baby might. The child was part lycan, and Sonja would do everything in her power to protect her child and make it happy. Plus, if she found Lucian, he might be hungry or in need. No, she couldn't think like that. She would find Lucian. There was no other option.

Sonja rubbed Kelleck's ebony legs down before she saddled him. Kelleck had been her only true companion for years. Sonja bent down to grab her saddle bags. Kelleck nuzzled her in the shoulder as she placed the bags on him. Sonja turned to him, rubbing his nose, and gave him a kiss. Sonja mounted up and rode out to the hidden stone door. She pushed the door open and pulled Kelleck through. They waded in the thigh-high mud til they came to the bridge under the moat. Kelleck and Sonja crossed over, careful not to be seen.

Sonja rode Kelleck for hours, until she could see the castle no more, except for a blip in the distance. She was deep into the forest now, the trees and vines casting eerie shadows all around her. Barely any sunlight shone through the tangled canopy. The forest was silent. The only sound was of Kelleck's hooves beating on the ground. It was unusually quiet. As if someone, or something, was watching her. Sonja became tense. She put a hand on her sword hilt and rode on. What was following her wouldn't attack until nightfall.


	3. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I apologize for not updating in quite some time. I am in a Mexican standoff with my story, our pistols pointing at one another, the leather of my chaps rubbing against my leg, the heat causing us to sweat. In other words, I have no idea where to take this. If you could please review and tell me which option you would prefer.

End the story here. Keep being a lazy procrastinator

End it quickly. They find one another in a meadow within the next three chapters at the most

They never find one another. Years and years of heartbreak

They find one another, but not Selene's time, centuries in the future

They find one another, but it will take more than a few a chapters. It will still be in the same time though.

Please tell what you think would be best.

Sincerely,

The author.


End file.
